No le digas No al panda
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: El ruso ya no sabia como convencer al chino que lo que sentia por el era real, hasta que vio aquel comercial y todo tubo sentido. RoChu3 [adv: esta cosa contiene Lemmon]


No le digas "NO" al panda.

Capitulo.- único  
Pairing.- RusiaxChina.

Todo estaba en calma y tranquilidad, como siempre el frio acechaba un poco, más que mal en aquella casa SIEMPRE hacia frio, pero a eso le compensaba que todo era muy calmado, más aun cuando él no estaba.

Hoy todo estaba en perfecta calma, hasta que se escucho el estruendoso sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, era impresionante como en menos de unos segundos ya estaban Letonia, Estonia y Lituania formados para recibir al dueño de casa.

Por otra parte, Iván tenía un aura oscura sobre su cabeza, otra vez había llegado frustrado.

-¿Otra vez le fue mal? –Pregunto Raivis-

-¡RAIVIS! –sinceramente, la rapidez de Toris y Eduard era sorprende, esta vez para callar la mordaz boca del menor-

-Mal, mal… ¿Tan mal partido soy para él? Da…

-N-No creo que sea eso señor… -"_Es solo que usted da miedo_" pensó el castaño claro, mientras intentaba calmar un poco a su jefe in éxito alguno-

-Iré a beber vodka… - ya no había nada más que hablar… por lo menos para el albino.

Con una increíble pesadez en los pies camino con fastidio hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta otra vez desganado buscando en su mueble de noche el preciado "elixir de los dioses", con tan solo abrir la tapa rosca ya se había llevado el liquido a su boca, sintiendo enseguida este sabor amargo.

Hoy otra vez haba vuelto de la casa de Yao, sin éxito alguno… no entendía precisamente porque pero si bien el moreno no le temía como el resto, si lo odiaba, se lo había dicho antes. Realmente esto ya lo hacía sentir frustrado, el era de ese tipo de persona que siempre tomaba las cosas cuando las quería, no iba con rodeos ni mucho menos con delicadezas, pero el chino era tan resistente a todo y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso, que esto le impedía ser tan brusco como realmente era.

Yao era la excepción a todo.

Así mismo, podía decir que había probado con todo para llamar la atención del asiático, pero siempre fallaba. ¿Comprarle cosas adorables? Las aceptaba, pero cuando el sacaba a la luz sus intenciones, después de unas cuantas patadas terminaba afuera de la casa, ¿dulces?... si, ya sabrán que pasaba. ¿Momentos bonitos?, Yao no los entendía, siempre estaba temblando cuando el intentaba siquiera abrasarlo. En definitiva, nunca nada salía bien.

Pero la esperanza se había quedado encerrada en la caja de pandora, esta jamás se pierde, y así mismo, el tampoco se rendiría en su afán por tener no solo el cuerpo del asiático, esas caderas, esas piernas, esos labios… ¡DA! No! No solo eso, sino también su amor, su cariño… ¿no que del amor al odio hay un solo paso? A él no le importaba que métodos ocupara, para que Wang Yao diera un paso hacia atrás, y todo ese odio que sentía hacia su persona se transformara en lo que él siempre había deseado, amor.

Esto era un poco complicado, él siempre había estado acompañado de la fría soledad, y, aunque siempre Nathalia se había querido casar con él, era este mismo sentimiento el cual le causaba pánico, el por ella no sentía amor ni odio, sentía miedo… ella daba miedo… las mujeres dan miedo. . (Menos Katyusha, ella era un encanto.) Quizá por eso jamás le habían llamado mayormente la atención.

-hm ¿ya se acabo? –miro la pequeña botella que tenía en las manos, exactamente, el vodka se había terminado, decidió salir de la habitación, en su despacho había todo el vodka bebible habido y por haber, y el hoy quería por un rato no tener en la cabeza al chino que le hacía perder los estribos. Salió… cuando esa mirada se encontraba fija en su mirada, y cerró la puerta con rapidez-

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ BELARUS?! – Empezó a buscar con la mirada, algo desesperada un lugar que le pudiera servir de protección, la había visto, él sabia que la chica era capaz de botarle la puerta para seguir acosándolo, con esas locas ideas del casamiento-

- Cásate… cásate… cásate… cásate… cásate… cásate… cásate… cásate… cásate… cásate…CASATE! –el chirrido de las uñas de Belarus contra su puerta le causaba escalofríos… ¡¿Por qué un mal momento tenía que terminar siendo una pesadilla?!-

Esa tarde no fue para nada agradable. Que hablar de la cena, ese día Belarus se había propuesto darle de comer en la boca a su persona… él había perdido por completo las ganas hasta de comer, por lo que en cuanto termino su plato –a duras penas- fue directo hacia el living, encendió la tele "acompañado/obligado" a las tres pobres almas que tenia bajo custodia, estaba haciendo zapping, cuando un comercial dentro de la tanda publicitaria le había llamado la atención.

Primero que nada había un tipo con su hijo en el Supermercado, el chico le pregunto si llevaban "Queso Panda" y el padre le contestaba que ya llevaban mucho, de la nada un panda grande aparecía ante ellos y los miraba unos instantes, antes de botarles el carro completo por haber ignorado su producto, a la vez siguiente, el padre le había pedido al chico que se llevaran dos cajas de puro ver al panda.

En su mente solo se hacia la asimilación Panda=Yao, y nuevamente sus pensamientos se llenaban de sus Ai Yaaaa y sus ARUUUUU! Y más que alegrarse, le daban ganas de tirarse de un rascacielos.

-JAJAJA ¡ese panda se parece al señor Iván! –

-¡RAIVIIS! –nuevamente la técnica especial de Letonia y Lituania se había hecho presente, tapándole esa graba boca al chico, que a veces podía pecar de honesto.

-¿Da..? ¿A mí?... –sus ojos morados miraron nuevamente la pantalla, fue ahí entonces señores, cuando en la cabeza del más alto ocurrió el "click"- Eres tan inteligente… ¡un sabio! –en este preciso momento toda su gratitud se estaba concentrado en acariciarle la cabeza al rubio más pequeño ¡era un genio! Realmente lo era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hoy era uno de esos días, en los que desde el amanecer que tenía sus pies dentro de los estanques donde crecía el arroz, se encontraba terminado de sacarlo, esta labor era realmente difícil y agotadora, pero el por su pueblo sudaba de sol a sol, de domingo a domingo y sin descansar, no quería más pobreza en su casa. Pero ya el exceso le iba a pasar la cuenta, por lo que paro un poco y salió del estanque, caminando hasta su casa, necesitaba una taza de té.

Todo hubiera sido normal… pero de la nada, un hermoso panda gigante estaba parado en la sala de su casa.

-¿Panda? ¡PANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ARUUU! –si una debilidad siempre se le salía, era esta manía por las cosas hermosas y adorables ¿y un panda no era la cosa másss adorable de todas? Era inevitable correr a abrazarlo- ¡Eres tan lindo-aru! Eres tan!... –¡NO! Esperen! La última vez que acaricio un panda tan grande se trataba de…- pium pium… -le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el estomago, pero este no hacía nada… por lo que preparo su pierna y –¡AI YAAAAAA!- Le dio una patada en la entre pierna al oso-

-¡DAAH!

Todo estaba dicho, ese oso que ahora mismo se agarra sus cositas y se retorcía de dolor no era otro que el ruso-

-¡Ai yaa! ¿Qué te eh dicho? Estoy trabajando! ¡¿Por qué siempre vienes a molestarme!?-aru! –el chino gritaba a sus anchas enojado, y es que su momento de descanso era este, no podía permitirse demorarse más, menos por culpa del albino.

Pero ante todo resultado esperado por el chino, el panda no hizo más que tomarlo de la cintura y se coloco tal costal de papas fuera en el hombro, no era de esperarse que el chico sobre el menor se revolcara, pateaba y golpeara la espalda a sus anchas, sin ningún resultado y eso ya era mucho decir, el chino podía romper paredes a pura fuerza bruta y voluntad, el ruso era temible.

El "panda" no se detuvo hasta que estuvo fuera de una puerta, que estaba llena de pegatinas con gatitos, conejitos, ositos y muchas cosas adorables. Sin duda habían llegado. Cuando entro a la habitación deposito -tiro- al mayor sobre la cama de este cerrando la puerta con llave luego de esto, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba la cabeza de panda, pudiendo por fin respirar con algo más de tranquilidad, su sonrisa era la misma que siempre tan serena y pasiva, pero al mismo tiempo la manera en la que miraba a su mayor presente mientras se sacaba el traje del felpudo quedando solo en polera y bóxer, se notaba que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

- O..oye… enserio, no es necesario que lleguemos a esto-aru…¿P-por qué no conversamos las cosas?...-mas que preocupado por su posición actual, se había quedado observando el cuerpo del menor, siempre pensó que era algo relleno, pero ahora que lo veía sin su gran chaqueta… se daba cuenta que era terriblemente fibroso, tenía miedo-

-Da… me has rechazado todo este tiempo… y yo ya no puedo cargar con todo lo que siento, si tu no lo haces por las buenas, entenderás por las malas mi amor… por que no le puedes decir que no al panda –y sin hacerse esperar se coloco por encima del mayor, agarrando sus manos al instante, necesitaba mantenerlo quieto si quería seguir con su propósito, con fuerza estas mismas las posiciono sobre la cabeza del morocho y sin escrúpulo alguno abrió de un tirón la camisa, por la única razón de solo poder hacer todo con una mano, el cuello, la clavícula… su respiración agitada, todo ya se estaba volviendo de ensueño, no pudo evitar besar y marcar todo lo que sus ojos podían ver y todo lo que lengua podía sentir.

-Ai ya… -el chino había puesto toda resistencia al principio, pero aquellos besos en su cuello y oreja solo habían logrado relajarle un poco, dejándose llevar por el momento- No… ¡ya basta-aru! Hgmmh!…

- Yao está siendo mentiroso-da~ su cuerpo pide más… -como si ya no hubiera sido suficiente con probar la piel suave y tersa de la cual era poseedor el chino, se había dedicado a sacarle la camisa, dejándolo solo en pantalones… ese cuerpo era magnético, definitivamente lo estaba llamando, cada ligera marca de sus músculos le llamaba, podía sentirlo, el no era el único que ya había despertado, su mano se introdujo por la pretina del pantalón hasta la ropa interior del contrario, acariciando por encima la masculinidad.

El chino mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, desesperado, aquel masaje estaba siéndole tan placentero que podía sentir perder un tanto su cordura, en un intento desesperado intento sacar al mayor con ayuda de sus manos, pero el contrario al parecer era inmune a todo esto.

-¡¿acaso no entiendes-aru?! –le pregunto veloz, mientras intentaba pegarle con sus piernas, pero estas solo daban con u cubrecamas-

- No entiendo muy bien el chino, da~ -rio algo burlesco, mientras al darse cuenta que Yao ya no tenía vuelta atrás después de una sonrisa sus labios se dirigieron enseguida hasta el pezón derecho, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo a gusto-

Wang Yao estaba en el momento más confuso de sus milenios de vida ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Si ya con la fuerza bruta no le estaba resultando ni un poco. el chico del grifo seguía haciendo lo que se le daba la regalada gana, tocándolo como si fueran mucho más que simplemente vecinos continentales y eso lo tenía mucho más que nervioso ¿entonces reamente iba enserio el ruso?... él solo tenía su atención en su pueblo, no podía fijarse en ese tipo de cosas, sabiendo de primera mano que el amor no era más que una ilusión, algo pasajero, pero estaba tan cautivado por el tacto tan dominante del ruso, que sus deseos se estaban dando rienda suelta. Solo por esta vez sedería…

-Si… si vas a hacer esto, por… p-or… -no, no era capaz de decirlo, sus mejillas estaban hirviendo y no pudo hacer más que taparse la cara con ambas manos-

-¿Da~? – Detuvo todo aquel movimiento que podía estar haciendo, solo para poner toda aquella atención en el de ojos miel-

-…Por… por lo menos bésame-aru… -lo dijo tan bajo, que para cualquiera en el lugar de Ivan no hubiera escuchado, pero para el albino fue tan claro, tan emocionante el hecho de que ahora, el señor "dejame" "no quiero" le estuviera pidiendo eso que siempre había querido hacer ¡que llegaba a parecer irreal!¿lo hizo? Si, con una lentitud hasta torturadora saco las manos del mayor de su cara y tomando las mejillas del contrario con una mano, mientras exploraba aquel territorio tan codiciado, todo el espacio bucal de China, estar en la gloria era poco, sencillamente.

El beso que inicialmente había sido lento se había transformado de a poco en uno muchísimo más demandante y pasional, al extremo de que solas las caderas de Yao se movían al compas del movimiento en sus bocas, y como todo causa y efecto, este sutil movimiento producía rose entre amabas hombrías, lo que dejaba en éxtasis a ambos… Ivan por su parte había perdido los estribos, se bajo algo el bóxer dejando a la vista al "pequeño gigante" Yao quiso salir corriendo al ver la longitud… _"Porque todo en él tiene que ser tan grande-aru…?"_ pensó, mientras veía como el albino ahora sacaba su miembro de los pantalones-

-¡¿Estas queriendo humillarme-aru?! –pregunto, y es que ambas hombrías estaban juntas y la diferencia en tamaño era tan abismante como los tamaños de ellos mismos… le ganaba por un poco más de una cabeza, ustedes ya entienden.

-¿Humillante? Nada de eso… todo en Yao es tan lindo~ Daaa~ ñp-sin previo aviso tomo la cintura del chino con una mano, y con la otra empezó a acariciar el glande de este, con movimientos circulares en la punta, supo que todo está hiendo de maravilla cuando vio como él mayor se movía levemente y de su boca solo salían quejidos.

Por su lado, el oriental no quiso quedar como TAN sometido, por lo que también con la concentración suficiente como para hacer otra cosa mientras Ivan hacia de las suyas, con ambas manos empezó a acariciar la longitud del menor, no se hizo esperar que, el menor sonriera, satisfecho de que ahora no solo le hubiera dado permiso de tocarle, sino que también tenía iniciativa.

-Yao… no hagas eso… si sigues, te violare! ~

-Mir..a cómo te hago caso-aru! –sin mas, el oriental empezó a hacer mucho más rápido el movimiento de sus manos, haciendo que el contrario se arqueara un poco.

El ruso vio esto como una desobediencia –y lo era- por lo que se separo del mayor rápidamente, para luego quitarle por completo los pantalones y la ropa interior, teniendo a su vista por primera vez las piernas del chino… _"¡pero qué piernas!"_ pensó, mientras empezó a acariciarle el muslo, eran curvilíneas, perfectas~ -por lo menos para él- ¡Da! Se estaba desviando! Tomo las mejillas del mayor entre su mano y apretó levemente, haciéndole abrir la mandíbula, ingreso dos de sus dedos, los cuales se movían un tanto, intentando capar toda la saliva-y causándole casi arcadas al mayor-, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos los saco, para tomar nuevamente al chino entre sus brazos y empezar a acariciar la entrada, de a poco, aun sin hacer nada, el más longevo estaba intentando sacarle la polera a Ivan, no era para nada justo que solo el se hallara como había llegado al mundo. El ruso dejo su tarea por segundos, para sacarse y tirar ese trozo de tela, para dejar a su contrario feliz-

-¿Esto es lo querías~? –Pregunto, mientras tomaba la mano del contrario y la pasaba por todo su torso-

-¡¿Qué?! Nada de eso-aru! – el chino desvió la vista, mirando una de las esquinas de la habitación, pero cierta intromisión –de la nada- lo había hecho cerrar los ojos enseguida- ¡NHHG! SACALO! ¡SACA-LO! ... Ya no quiero-aru… basta! –el chino, en un impulso por el dolor que estaba sintiendo apretó el puño y le dio con este en la cara al albino, como nunca había golpeado –al punto de dejarle una marca en la cara al de ojos amatista-

-P…pero estábamos hiendo bien… -la mirada del menor por un momento se fue a negro, perdiendo todo aquel brillo tan característico de él, el cubrecama de Yao parecía ser lo único que podía observar, pero su mano apretaba con fuerza el muslo del menor, al punto de hacerlo quejarse del dolor- ¿Tanto miedo te causo? kolkolkolkolkoklkol~ -el mayor se contrajo al ver esta reacción-

- ¿Este tipo de relaciones no deberían ser hechas por amor-aru…? –el asiático intento separarse del ruso, mas este lo mantenía bien sostenido de su pierna-

- Yo, lo que más deseo es a Yao… dah~ -hablo con toda sinceridad, mas no miraba a su mayor, seria doloroso afrontar otro rechazo en este momento-

- Me lo has dicho antes… pero, ¿si ahora te doy lo que quieres, te irás como los demás no es asi-aru? –el mayor se sentía patético, tenia milenios de silencio y amargura guardadas con siguilo, para que ahora todo se le saliera ante aquel acosador, sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, había aguantado mucho tiempo, nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie-... no… no sabes lo que siente eso… Ivan, no todos somos juguetes tuyos-aru.

-¡No mal interpretes de esa manera Yao! –su mirada por fin se poso sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, el longevo llegaba a temblar, intentando parar su llanto, pero al parecer hasta y se ahogaba solo en sus lagrimas, nunca pensó ver tan vulnerable al chino, solo pudo abrasarlo fuerte, eso es lo que le decía su consiente que hiciera (realmente también que-ría ahorcarlo, odiaba ver a la gente llorar, pero Yao era siempre una excepción a la regla~)- ¿A quién debo matar?... ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerte daño? kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~

- ¡Esos son asuntos que yo mismo debo saldar Ivan! –exclamo sonrojado, luego de limpiarse un poco las lagrimas- Además… ¿Por qué deberías hacer algo así por mi? Mejor preocúpate por tus hermanas o que se yo-aru. –termino hablando mirando a la muralla, con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Hermanas?... ¡Con que de eso se trataba!... –al acariciarle la espalda, puso sentir una parte de esta algo rugosa, comparada con el resto de aquella delicada anatomía, ser sorprendió un poco por el espesor que esta tenia, lo sabia… sabía exactamente que era esto- Para que lo sepas… no eres el único que ah sufrido… -rio un poco, de manera suave, yao se separo de su cuerpo mirándolo con algo de enfado, pero al ver la cara de tristeza del menor mientras sonreirá se dio cuenta que no era de burla, ni por asomo-

-Aun asi… soy la experiencia… Ivan, eh vivido más de 4.000 años… y en verdad por más que quieras a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, estos siempre te apuñalaran la espalda…-aru-

-¡Nunca eh sido querido por nadie! ¿Cómo podría saberlo?... Dah… no seas tan egoísta… si ellos no supieron valorarte… ¿no es mi culpa verdad?... ¿Por qué no puedo intentarlo?... –el menor nuevamente estaba envuelto en su aura morada y maligna de la frustración-

El oriental se quedo mirando al de ojos amatista, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, y su boca entre abierta mirando al menor… de cierta manera, tenía la razón, además de ser tacaño con sus sentimientos, estaba negándole sin una razón de peso el sentir a alguien que lo había acosado casi un millón de años… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguiría haciendo sufrir al menor?... ¿en alguien tan monstruoso se había convertido?, al parecer el abominable no era nadie más que él, y el contrario, no era más que un niño, en un cuerpo de adulto que solo quería ser amado…

El ruso tras este pequeño juego de miradas, vio como el mayor daba un gran suspiro, mientras se acercaba ah él, y le acariciaba levemente el cabello, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Dah?... –su gran mano fue a dar con la del mayor, mas no paro su movimiento, mas estaba impresionado por esto y necesitaba sentirlo como real-

- A veces el buey olvida que fue un novillo, y actúa arbitrariamente… - el mayor entonces lo miro serio- y yo olvide lo que era sentir por mis cicatrices… y no mire a quien quería curarlas… fui un real burro-aru –

- Entonces… ¿Yao se dejara querer?...

-A..algo así-aru… ¡Pero no te ale-! –muy tarde, el chico ya estaba abrasándolo, con fuerza y emoción, mientras sus labios retomaban su tacto, pero esta vez, los brazos de Yao se enredaron en el cuello del mayor, y en vez de oponer resistencia, por primera en mucho de sus siglos, sonreía en los brazos de un hombre, dejaba que por fin esa sensación en su estomago se liberara, se dejaba llevar por sus sentidos, los cuales estaban centrados en Bragisky.

Por fin estaban recobrando el tacto, ahora mucho más profundo, más fuerte que antes, el menor estaba mucho mas entusiasmado con seguir en lo que estaba, se despego un tanto de los labios de menor, haciendo un camino de besos entre su cuello y torso, dejando un trazo brillante de su recorrido producto de su saliva, hasta que llego al ombligo, podía escuchar como Yao suspiraba y hasta se tapaba con una mano su boca, para que no saliera ruido alguno, sonrió con algo de malicia mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo apoyaba en su pecho, literalmente dejándolo de cabeza-

-¡¿Qué tipo de posición es esta-aru!? –él mayor pataleo un poco en el aire, mientras con algo de torpeza intentaba golpearle la pierna-

-¿Dah? ~ No tengo idea~ Pero mira lo que puedo hacer~ -y como si se tratara de un dulce o delicioso poso sus labios sobre la entrada el mayor, besando y estimulando la cavidad-

-¡Ai… ya-ah~! ¡basta, bastaaa! –a forcejeo puro logro soltarse de los brazos de Ivan, pero para sorpresa de este, en vez de salir corriendo –que era lo que pensaba que iba a hacer el chino- este se coloco en 4 ante él, y hasta bajo todo su torax, recostando su cabeza en sus brazos- Se me estaba hiendo la sangre a la cabeza, Rusia tonto-aru…

- Que descuidado fui, dah~ -no lo pensó mucho y en vez de seguir "con el protocolo" tomo la cadera del mayor, acariciándola como mero distractor, y posicionarse en la entrada, Yao apenas se dio cuenta iba a levantarse para protestar, mas la mano dura de Ivan fue directo hasta su cabello, tomándolo con algo de fuerza mientras ingresaba de una al interior de su mayor, este agarró las mantas con sus manos con fuerza, desordenando la gran mayoría de su cama en el proceso, el grito que pego estaba seguro que había espantado a cualquiera, respiraba con mucha más dificultad que antes.

El menor sonreía algo tenebroso, mientras se impacientaba por moverse en aquella estrecha y cálida cavidad, soltó el cabello de yao en el proceso, acariciando su nuca, pero al parecer el menor estaba tan adolorido con esto, que si no le ponía un límite, no se iba a mover nunca, tomo su tubería –valla a saber dios de a donde- y llevo el grifo hasta el cuello de Yao, asiéndole sentir el frio metal en su piel.

-¿Ya puedo moverme? –por más que su voz haya sonado encantadora, el miedo que había embargado a Yao en esos segundos era de película de terror, asintió con rapidez mientras intentaba alejar aquel tubo de su persona, Ivan se la puso al hombro mientras acariciaba el trasero del mayor, demostrando un poco aquella lujuria que lo estaba recorriendo, pero ya estando en su límite tiro la tubería, al mismo tiempo que iba produciendo las primeras estocadas.

-Hummmg hmmh! -

Dolía, quizá hasta más que cuando Kiku lo había apuñalado, su parte trasera ardía de una manera espantosa ¿placer? Aun no sentía nada de ello! Podía sentirse hasta como se desgarraba –o quizá solo estaba exagerando-.

- D-d…uele-a…Aahhru! –

El menor, estaba tan divertido y excitado llevando ese movimiento tan desenfrenado que no pensó mucho en lo que podía estar padeciendo Yao, pero de solo escucharle quejarse paro unos instantes, saliendo de su interior, el oriental se sorprendió de esto ¿acaso ya no quería continuar? ¡Pero como se le ocurría-aru! … esperen ¿no que él se lo estaba pidiendo? Hmm, Yao estaba en un pequeño momento de divagación y duda, pero esto se disipo cuando vio que el menor lo había hecho para sacarse totalmente los bóxer, y recostarse en su cama, lo miro en cada movimiento, como entendiendo la idea del ruso, apenas se movió, para subirse a sus caderas, el pobre algún día debería reconocer que es un masoquista.

-Si vamos al ritmo de Yao quizá ya no duele tanto ¿dah~? –

El chino se dio cuenta que claro, había entendido bien el mensaje, respiro pesadamente mientras tomaba el miembro entre sus manos y el mismo hacia la acción de la penetración, volvió a chillar, esta vez no tenia sabanas que amortiguaran aquel ruido, el ruso podía ver bien su cara de placer/dolor en cada pequeña estocada, empezó a masturbarlo rápido, esto produjo que el mayor empezara a acelerar el movimiento, definitivamente estaba en el éxtasis, aunque aún faltaba para que pudiera irse, por lo menos en su caso~

Por fin todo aquel dolor que alguna vez existió se había ido, ahora estaba entregado al placer que le producía todo aquello, casi y se desesperaba, quería mas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba moviéndose tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, esto era realmente tortuoso, ya se estaba cansando.

Ivan paro el movimiento del mayor, tomándolo nuevamente de su espalda y empujándolo con cuidado rescontrándolo, se posiciono de nuevo en la entrada, penetrándola sin perder el tiempo, acomodando una de aquellas curvilíneas piernas en su hombro, realizando unas embestidas, que no pasaron mucho para que estas pasaran a ser un movimiento rápido y fuerte, dando todas sus energías en esta tarea.

El en oído del otro no se podía escuchar otra cosa que no fueran los suspiros y quejidos de su amante, Yao ya había tenido una pequeña corriente en su espalda, estaba seguro que se iría pronto, su voz cada vez subía mas de todo, este fue el indicador para Ivan, también había entendido que el chino estaba en una situación parecida a la suya, cuando ya sentía que era la hora, salió del interior del oriental, y con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban se sento y atrajo el otro cuerpo hasta el suyo, masturbando ambas masculinidades mientras besaba al más pequeño, supo que todo había terminado cundo ambos ahogaron aquel quejido ronco en sus bocas, además de que ambos estómagos estaban húmedos.

-Ivan… no te vayas-aru… -el chino lo abrazo son fuerza, mientras aun le costaba respirar, el menor entendía aquel miedo del mayor, era algo parecido al propio-

-No digas esas cosas Yao~ ¿Cómo podría dejar al girasol más brillante? –pregunto riéndose, al mismo tiempo que correspondía al abrazo del chino- además, Yao ahora es mío… quien se atreva siquiera a mirarlo conocerá lo que es el dolor… dah?

El chino, ya por fin comprendiendo un poco más al ruso, se rio también, mientras le revolvía los cabellos- No debes hacer cosas tan exageradas, pero si alguien se quiere pasar de listo, te permito dejarlo con un ojo menos~

Definitivamente, Ivan en el fondo siempre lo había sabido, sabía que Wang Yao tenía que ser con quien debía vivir, era con quien se sentía a gusto, quien nunca lo contrariaba y hasta lo entendía y quien era el mejor compañero… nadie nunca podría tomar el lugar del chino, así como el por fin podría disfrutar de ese amor que nunca valoraron sus hermanos, ese mismo que el siempre envidio, más que mal, el siempre había sido el panda que acompañaba a Yao, como era el chico cuando quería, y estar en esos brazos como ahora había sido el deseo de siempre.

Aquel comercial y Raivis, tenían toda la razón.

…**  
**  
¡HOLAA! *-*Uu Yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, mas conocida como Kone por mi gente querida [¿?] y me Sali de mi esquema de escribir de Inazuma Eleven por que en verdad, esta pareja se gano todo mi amor, mi OTP es el RoChu 3, para ser sincera yo me sabia de antes los países y de antes de ver la serie me gustaban por separado Rusia y China y si pensaba en ellos como pareja por el comunismo, la serie fue explotar un capitulo tras otro cada vez que Ivan y Yao hacían de las suyas uwu 3333

Sin mas, esto es lo primero que escribo de ellos, intente plasmar mi pensamiento en torno al RoChu, pero aun siento que faltan varios aspectos de la pareja, tienen un matiz bastante amplio.

Ojala que pronto [si es que no se me va la inspiración] saque otro OneShort, aun que este tenga como pareja principal a Toris y a Feliks 3 Ay si, como sea~ 33

Dentro del fic se comenta un comercial, es bastante conocido, pero para quienes no lo hayan leído, es este:

www . youtube watch?v=U4T-eL7pcoo

*-* Ahora si que me despido, muchas gracias por leer, ahora, si no me dejan un review, fucking bichtches, aparte de ganarse mi odio [¿?] mi novio que nació en Rusia [si en Moscú xDuU] y que mide solo 1 cm menos que Ivan las ira a atormentar :c ¡Ya saben es ruso y los rusos dan miedo! [¿?] xDD mentira amor 3

Con mucho amor, pandas y vodka me despido, :c ¡Cuidado con el pandaaa! –pone la musiquita-, MidorikawaxRyuuji.


End file.
